


Summer Rain

by tsukist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys' Love, Dialogue Light, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Random and short, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukist/pseuds/tsukist
Summary: Naruto returns home from a small mission outside of the village. Kakashi has been eagerly awaiting his return.





	

Naruto opened the front door and squelched inside, dreading the walk upstairs in his heavy, soaking wet clothing. The sudden downpour caught him by surprise since he was never one to pay attention to the weather. Despite the gloomy weather, he was simply glad to be back home.

Hastily, he peeled off his sweater and set his sandals by the door before heading upstairs to the bathroom to run a hot bath. Even in summer, being drenched for too long could easily cause a cold and a bath was always the perfect remedy.

Just as he began to strip, the door opened suddenly and Kakashi stepped into the bathroom. He was wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, and his grey hair was fluffed and freshly towel-dried. When Kakashi saw the boy, a friendly smile formed on his lips.

“Yo,” Kakashi greeted Naruto casually and waved. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

He approached Naruto and wrapped his arms around his waist, not seeming to pay any mind to the fact that the boy was soaking wet. He leaned his forehead against Naruto’s and his smile widened.

“Welcome home,” Kakashi whispered.

“You look weird without your mask,” Naruto replied bluntly, examining the older man's bare face. Although it was quite odd that Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask, Naruto was never one to follow standard greetings and formalities anyway, and often said the first thing that came to mind. 

Kakashi ignored his comment and kissed him in response, pressing his soft lips against Naruto’s to silence him. It was both soothing and arousing, and although Naruto usually pushed Kakashi away, he loved it. The kiss was so distracting that he barely noticed when Kakashi slipped his hand under the back of his damp shirt and began lifting it off.

“Kakashi-sensei,” Naruto hissed, pushing the older man's hand away. “I was just going to take a bath and go to bed.”

“There's no harm in joining you.”

Naruto scrunched up his face in the most adorable way. Kakashi chuckled not only at the sight of Naruto’s face, but because he realized that nothing had changed over the three years that Naruto was away; he was still so childish and outspoken, yet easily embarrassed, as if to make up for his lack of self-awareness. But, these were just a few of the things that Kakashi had come to love about his younger partner.

“I guess it's fine,” Naruto mumbled, placing his hands on Kakashi’s bare chest. “Just promise that you won't do anything weird."

“I wouldn't dream of it.”

Naruto rolled his eyes, but pulled from Kakashi’s embrace to take off his undershirt. He also removed his pants and, grudgingly, his green boxers. He quickly stepped into the steaming hot bath water and submerged himself to his shoulders, pulling his knees to his chest to shelter himself from Kakashi’s wandering gaze. Kakashi was quick to join him, dropping his towel without hesitation, sinking into the water, and positioning himself shoulder to shoulder with Naruto despite the spacious bath.

"So..." Kakashi and Naruto spoke in unison, causing them both to laugh. It was odd to think that they were still awkward at this point in their relationship.

"What did you do while I was away, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi was quiet for a moment. He couldn't possibly tell Naruto that he had read the Icha Icha series again instead of filing mission reports. Although they were "dating", Kakashi was still Naruto's teacher and felt that he needed to set a proper example. On the other hand, he was a terrible liar.

“So, how was the mission?” Kakashi asked, blatantly avoiding the question, but earning an amused chuckle from Naruto.

"You know, usual genin stuff."

Kakashi smiled and leaned his head on Naruto’s shoulder, tickling his neck with his fluffy, wild hair. A natural, comfortable silence fell over them, the only sound being the pattering of rain against the foggy windows. Neither of them minded the lack of conversation; they quite enjoyed it, actually. The silence was more than enough when all they needed was one another’s company after a long few days of being apart.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship! I was thinking of writing NaruSasu, NaruGaara, or HidaKaku next.


End file.
